The present invention relates to a film transport arrangement for a camera, for films accommodated in cassettes. More particularly, it relates to a film transport arrangement for films which are transported from the cassette before the exposure into a film-receiving space of the camera, and moved back after the exposure in stepped manner, frame after frame, back into the cassette, or vice versa, wherein a film transport handle is provided for film transport in both directions.
Film transport arrangements of the above-mentioned general type as well as miniature cameras are known in the art. For example, they are disclosed in the German patent application P 2 901 104.9. Film transport in this camera is performed by rotation of a rotary head or a crank, which is difficult for example in condition of winter sports with sports gloves. Moreover, these cameras have a special frame-counting mechanism which involve mounting expenses and are provided with such small-scale numbers that they cannot be read by persons with poor vision without glasses or can be only approximately estimated.